Not Falling Apart
by Hisana Kuchiki
Summary: Regretful actions lead to a regretful night. Sweenett. Rated T


**Not Falling Apart**

Rated T+ for sexual innuendo.

_

* * *

_

_Danced all night_

_Slept all day_

_Careless with my heart again_

_Fearless when it comes to playing games_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett paced her room rapidly, berating her stupidity. Her scarlet hair whipped her face, as is punishing her for her idiocy. Her normally comforting corset felt tight and constricting, binding the disgust deep in her chest, swelling even more every passing moment. The texture of her half gloves felt itchy and bothersome, another sign of her dirty act. She swore under her breath, the loudest her hoarse voice would allow. She couldn't believe how foolish she had been that night.

* * *

_You don't cry_

_You don't care_

_Afraid to have a love affair_

_Is that your ghost?_

_Or are you really there?_

* * *

Sweeney sat in his barber's chair, legs crossed pensively. His brows were furrowed, a small crease forming in between them. His hand cupped his chin, as if longing for smooth skin to caress. His other hand gripped the arm of the chair, as if it was the small frail arm of his accomplice. He licked his dry lips, imagining them the smooth warm lips of the baker. His mind racked through the night's events, and he saw his disgusting body committing the sinful act. He looked up, as something in the room carried solace. He saw the frame of his wife and child, and dropped his gaze shamefully. He couldn't believe how foolish he had been that night.

* * *

_Now I can't walk_

_I can't talk anymore _

_Since you walked out the door_

_And now I'm stuck living out that night again_

_I'm not falling apart_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett collapsed unto her bed, her legs weak from pacing for hours. She swiftly untied her boots, her nimble fingers doing the task automatically. She let out a breath she unknowingly had been holding in, and pulled herself completely into the bed, fully aware of the dirty sheets beneath her. She looked at her doorframe, remembering the figure that had been standing there that night. Her breathing labored, remembering the event's of that night. Suddenly the January air felt hot, and the room was spinning. Her skin burned from where she remembered where his lips had traced. She couldn't believe what had happened that night.

* * *

_Withered on a sunny day_

_Time slows down_

_I wish you'd stay_

_Pass me by in crowded dark hallways_

_Try my hardest not to scream_

_I find my heart is growing weak_

_So leave your reasons on the bathroom sink_

* * *

Sweeney finally stood from his chair, and walked to his window. Gazing at city in front of him, he noticed the sky painted in a crimson hue. It reminded him of her, of her wild hair out in disarray upon the sheets below her, contrasting beautifully. He remembered the way her cheeks were flushed, coloring her usually pale face. He remembered the red marks he left on her, teasing her cruelly. He remembered her full claret lips, begging him, asking for mercy. He couldn't believe what had happened that night.

* * *

_Now I can't walk_

_I can't talk anymore _

_Since you walked out the door_

_And now I'm stuck living out that night again_

_I'm not falling apart_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes, relishing the memory of that night. She remembered everything clearly, every movement, every word, everything. She remembered his smirk, the way his eyes had flashed, and how she couldn't have helped but succumb to his every whim. She remembered writhing in pain and asking for mercy, but her masochistic body begging for more. She remembered, and her breathing quickened even more. How she wanted that night to happen again.

* * *

_I heard you say_

_You needed me_

_Now what's the problem?_

_I can't see_

_You destroyed me_

_I won't fall apart again_

_I'm not falling apart_

* * *

He sat back down in the chair, groaning, and rubbing his temples in aggravation. He ached for the feelings that he experienced that night. That feeling of domination he had over the baker, the feeling that had given him such an adrenaline rush. It was unlike anything he had ever felt in his entire life. He had taken advantage of her moment of weakness, something disgusting and vile, but overpowering. He wanted to feel like that again. How he wanted that night to happen again.

* * *

_Take what you wanted_

_I will be just fine_

_You will be better off alone at night_

_Waiting and falling_

_And constantly calling out your name_

_Will it ever change?_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett knew he would never make her feel that way again. He would never hold her the way he did that night. She traced her skin where the barber had left his marks on her body. She could remember the frenzied pants against her skin, and the thought caused shivers down her spine. She remembered the way he had touched her, and his name slipped out of her mouth in between her shaky breaths. She only had the memories to carry her through her longing nights.

* * *

_Now I can't walk_

_I can't talk anymore _

_Since you walked out the door_

_And now I'm stuck living out that night again_

_I'm not falling apart_

* * *

He looked at his hands, wondering if the baker was still awake. He quietly walked down the stairs, and silently slipped into the pie shop. He snuck past the wasted Toby and reached Mrs. Lovett's room. The door was slightly cracked open, so a ray of light landed onto the floor. He was about to open the door, when he heard his name being screamed on the other side. The screams reminded him of that night, and his lips were suddenly dry. He couldn't help it. He pushed open the door.

* * *

_I head you say_

_You needed me_

_Now what's the problem?_

_I can't see_

_You destroyed me_

_I won't fall apart again_

_I'm not falling apart_

* * *

The door was slammed open. Mrs. Lovett gasped in shock, when she saw that same figure in the doorway again. Then she noticed his eyes. They flashed the way they did that night. His smirk reappeared, and she couldn't help but smirk back. As he slowly came to her bed, she closed her eyes in bliss. All her worries of ever being alone disappeared, as he rescued her in one perfect kiss.


End file.
